Start of a new, and beautiful bunch of friendships
by roqqytechbeatz.jones
Summary: 6 young saiyan brothers escape the attack of the space tyrant, Frieza. After months of drifting through space in a pod, They arrive on Equestria, were each of them grow up up with, and later begin relationships with, the mane6. Rated T for Teen now, but is subject to change to M for certain fights, and future love scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape to a new life

*frieza's attack on planet vegeta"AHAHAHAHAHAHA. well well, now that is beautifull! see? look dodoria, zarbon! that is what i call fireworks! arn't they splendid?! -seconds later- "blaiz! *sniff* where will we go now?" asked jeecko, with tears pouring down his face. "I-I-I don't know... but mom and dad are gone and i couldn't find-" blaiz said as he was cut off by a small chunk of space rock hitting their ship. "look... jee.. i know this hurts but right now we all need to focus on surviving. Xander! is there any food on this thing?" blaiz asked. "yes about 2 months worth of meats and water. basic survival rations" xander answered with a hint of sorrow. even as an 11 year old, xander was suprisingly strong minded. "ok" blaiz said "mom and dad would want us to look out for each other and ourselves, guys... jett! where's this ship headed?..." jett didn't answer "*sigh*... jett, i know your hurting we all are *sniff* but we need to be strong, ok?" minutes passed and jett nodded "ok... and i don't know where were headed. this areas unmarked but i think the radar is showing a planet. we'll be their in about 3 months so we have just enough food and drink untill then" jett added "ok" blaiz nodded. blaiz then went to jeecko sleeping pod. "hey, jee? well get frieza back... i suggest we all train like hell... three months of training non stop will make us a lot stronger. but right now im getting something to eat. you hungry?" he asked. jeecko nodded "hey blaiz? i'm thirsty... where is the water?" jeecko asked "i dunno, jee... xander had a jug out when i asked where it was... he probably still has it. go ask him for some. *3 months and hours of training later* OK! everyone in the pods the ship will self destruct in 3O minutes" blaiz commanded and the others co-operated. "i'm goin first" blaiz continued "we're all gonna land in different places. so regroup in the big town like area. hopefully people here got some good food..." blaiz groaned and push the release button for his pod. minutes later, the others did as well. Once blaiz's pod landed, the door jammed "ugh.. stupid door" he complained. he then charged a small orb of ki in his fist and punched open, causing a suprisingly large dust cloud on the outside. "*cough* now *cough* where the heck am i?" he asked, irritated about the door. dust still in the air, he couldnt see anything very well "*cocks shotgun* to answer ya question, yer on my property!" said a voice. once the dust settled and cleared, blaiz saw two saiyan like people ~are they saiyans? but they have animal ears... and a horse tail?~ he thought to him self, not intimidated by the twelve gauge aimed at his skull. "what are you?" asked the male slightly lowering the shotgun "im a saiyan. and about to get mad if the gun remains pointed at me, mr." he said bravely "my name is blaiz. im from the planet vegeta. now where am i, and i mean what planet am i on, this time" he asked in smart-mouth tone "you gotta mouth on ya, thats fer sure. but id be tha same way iffin i was in yer shoes. this is equestria. tha planet, that is. im macintosh senior. macintosh junior is around herre somewhere. this is app-" he said then was interupted by the female "i can say ma own name. im appleblossom. and this here's applebloom" she said while pointing at stomach ~shes gotta baby in there? eww. not this again~ blaiz thought, remembering a time with his mother when she was pregenant with jeecko. the he got a sad look on his face remembering what happened to his parents as well as his friends and family. noticing his sad look, appleblossom and macintosh got worried they might have hurt him in some way. appleblossom knelt down on and placed her hands on blaiz's shoulders. "are you ok, sugarcube? ya aint hurt are ya?" he shook his head 'no' even though his hand was bleeding and swelling slightly from hitting the door so hard. "then why're ya crying? is it ya parents, where are they?" she asked in a soft voice. he then look up at her with teary eyes "*sniff* they..they..d-d-died!" he said in a burst of tears and dropped to his knees. almost instantly, blossom picked him up in a hug. he continued to cry for the better part of an hour and half. soon he fell asleep and apple blossom took him to their farmhouse and layed him on the couch. "ya dagum moron!" she whispered a yell toward macintosh "he's no older than AJ and you point a shotgun at him, what in celestias name is wrong with you?!" she continued " i didn't know it woulda been a youngin', dear. i aimed 'lilah at the ground after i saw him anyways" he said in his defence. blossom gave him a slightly angry 'ya still shouldn't have had the gun' look. "*sigh* ok, ok. but the poor lil guys ma an' pa died. wadda we do with him?" he asked "aint it clear as day, hun?" she asked in now happy tone "we take him in. i dunno if he'll wanna call us his mama or papa just yet so i don't think we should tell him we are. not yet anyways" she said "but i think we should let him sleep right now" she added "well ok then but waddabout his hand? its pretty banged up, hun" macintosh said "huh? his hand..." she said curiously as she look at his left hand. "its fine, dear. are you?" she said with a slight laugh "hardy har har... its his right one" he repsonded sarcastically. she then looked at his right and saw the cuts and dry blood stains on it "he didn't say anythin' bout it hurtin' earlyer. tough lil feller, aint he, mac" she said "still, it looks swelled up. ah'll go get somethin' ta wrap it up with" she said as she left to get some ghas. "wow... hands banged up. ya parents died... ya aint had it good, have ya lil guy?" mac said to blaiz who was sleeping. seconds later, blossom came back with some ghas and ointment for blaiz's hand. she put on the ointment and then wrapped the ghas around his palm and fingers. "that should help heal it. now we should get back to work... bit someone needs to watch after him though..." she said while thinking. " ah got it." she said as she walked to the door and then outside. "AJ!" she yelled. soon AJ came running from the barn with hay and chicken feathers in her hair. "yes, ma?" she responed while breath slightly heavy. "i need ya to look after blaiz" blossom said "ok, mah. i will when i get done gettin the chickens back in their coop" she said. as she turned back to the barn, all the chickens got loose. ~dawgonnit~ she thought and looked back at her mother with a sheepish smile while rubbin the back of her neck. "*deep sigh*... me and mac sr, and jr will handle the chickens. just go in there and introduce your self when he wakes up. poor guys gone through alot today". applejack nodded and jogged back to the farmhouse and walked in as mac sr and jr waited for her to walk in. they always was 'ladies first' kind of guys. soon blaiz woke, and sat up. he looked around from where he was sitting and saw no one. ~where'd everyone go?~ he thought. "HEY!" said applejack, causeing blaiz to jump up and land on the floor "im applejack! whats yer name!" she said in friendly as can be. blaiz was about to answer then he looked up and saw aj. he was mezmurized nearly to death by her cuteness. "somethin wrong?..." she said. ~maybe he cant hear me~ she thought "IM APPLEJACK! CAN YA HEAR ME!?" she yelled "ow! and yea.. heh, sorry i was uh... heh..um" he said nervously with a slight blush ~what the hell kinda sorcery is this? how is she making me feel warm and act nervously?~ he thought to himself. "oh ya can hear. heh, sorry fer yellin. for the third time, hehe, im applejack. i already know you, though. yer blaiz." she said " uh.. yeah. thats my name. uhh... do you think i should ask ya parents if i can leave?" he asked "leave?" she said "but ya just now woke up, blaiz. doncha wanna get to know me an ma brother first? ya already met ma mama an pop" she replyed in a 'please don't go' kind of tone with puppy eyes. "ok. couldn't hurt i guess. not that i aint afraid of pain. ima saiyan warrior! blaiz said in a macho voice. " a what? a saiyan warrior? what's that..." she asked curiously "it's what i am. a proud saiyan warrior" he said in a more macho tone while levitating in air, flexing his biceps, and puffing out his chest. "woah!.. u can fly? but.. but ya havent got any wings..." she said suprised "i can fly because i use my ki to hold me in air. can't fly any higher than twenty feet. mom wouldn't let us...momma..*sad sigh*" he then frowned. aj noticed and then sat closer to him. "why're ya frownin... did ya no like yer momma?" she asked. fortunatly, blaiz didn't feel offended, as she was only trying to better understand. "no... it's not that... i loved my parents. but only months ago, before i got here with my brothers, a really evil person, named frieza, destroyed my home planet. even though bardock, one of my fathers friends, fought him alone, he was still able to blow up the planet. but some other got in escape pods and was able to escape before the plaet blew up. my father got us our own ship so him, mom, and my brothers and i could go on a vacation to another planet. but when friezas attack hit buildings everywhere crumbled and fell. our house fell on my mother and father. my fathers legs were crushed and mothers back got crushed. she died shortly after. father told me and my brothers that we had to go and get out of there. i went to go look for my other brother... but i couldn't find him. so we ran for our ship. flew through space and ended up on this planet... thats how they died... by murder...". blaiz continued to frown. "ah'm sorry all that happened... iffin i knew wer frieza was... id show... it what for... aint no reason good enough to kill... much less blow up someone home... or planet" she said, hoping to cheer up blaiz. "thats really nice of ya to say... but he's icredibly strong... you can feel it when he's around you. thats how strong he is" he said in even more sad and depressed tone. not sure what to do, aj began thinking. ~hmmm. what would momma do when paw's upset?... ah got it!~. she then grabbed blaiz by the face and kissed him on the lips. blaiz was shocked... and confused. she held the kiss untill blaiz's tense face relaxed. they broke the kiss after about 30 more seconds passed. they were blushing so much their cheeks should've caught fire. "uhhh ... hehe sorry... mah does that when daddies upset... then they go upstairs for some reason and nobody sees them untill the next day." she said with a nervous smile. "my parents did that too... they can be weird sometimes... uhh... should we go out there? we been in here for a while" he said, trying to change the subject. "yeah... heheh..let's go.." she said. as they got up to go outside, aj tripped over the rug "woah!" blaiz said as he caught her "you okay?" he asked with a small laugh. she giggled and nodded. they both went outside and heared yelling as if someone was in pain. "it's comin from the barn!" blaiz said. *in the barn* "ung... hahhh... -panting- ahhhhhhh" blossom yelled in pain. "you're doin fine. mac jr, get more water on that rag, please?" said mac sr. "eeyup" mac jr replied. "keep pushing it's almost out" mac sr assured blossom. *out side the barn* "whats goin on in there, aj?" blaiz asked " i dunno" she replied "let's see" she opened the door and they peeked in and saw blossom birthing applebloom. "OH MA CELESTIA! WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled in fear and shock "I DON'T KNOW . I THINK SHES HAVING APPLEBLOOM. THATS GOOD BUT... DAMN THAT WAS GROSS" he answered "I KNOW!" she replied. hours later everyone was about to goto bed. "daddy? where's blaiz gunna sleep?" she asked "mmm... macs room is too small... hey, hun?" he asked "yeah, dear?" blossom responded "where is blaiz gonna sleep?" he asked "uhhhh... let him sleep in aj's room" she replied "what! but.. but he is a boy. and she is our little girl. i wont have it..." he retorted "don't argue with me. i just had two kids today. one of which as been though alot and seen his own parents die... if he needs a place to sleep and its in her room, then celestia damnit, thats where its gonna BE!" she said angrily. mac just admited defeat and let blaiz sleep in applejacks room. about ten minutes passed. "hey blaiz?... ya up still?" aj asked "yeah. forgot this ghas was on my hand. umm... does your parents let you go to town by yourself?" "of course not, ya doe-doe. but maybe they'll let us both go... hey blaiz?""yeah?" he answered. "can you do anything else?" "uh waddaya mean?" "i know ya can fly, an all. but is that all you can do?" she asked "no.. i use ki too. watch this..." he held out his hand and a orb of red ki the size of a basketball appeared "wow...does it hurt? can ah touch it?" she asked curiously " yeah. i mean no it doesn't hurt. and yeah ya can touch it. its a lil warm though" he warned her as she put her hand in the ki orb. "wow... it is warm... i wish i could do that... i might even scare daddy" she whispered a laugh "you can.. all living things have ki... saiyans just are able to master control of it faster... i'll train you but it takes years for non-saiyans, though. but since im training you..." he said with a smirk "ya might just learn it in a day... im the strongest of my brothers. except for broly... he was sopposidly 'the true saiyan' "he said mockingly "he was just a normal saiyan. typically aggressive, but was stronger than most saiyan kids. i was the only one who could do alotta damage to him in a fight. he wasn't legally my brother. mom an dad made enough money for supporting 6 kids. 7 was not an option... anyway... lets get to bed... gotta lotta stuff to do tomarrow" *next day. after aj and blaiz help out on the farm* "ok, you two. you can go to ponyville. be back before dark. and be careful." appleblossom said. once they got to go. blaiz realized it was a long walk so he jumped up and levitated. "hey, aj... hop on my back, i can fly us both there. it'll be alot faster" he said "ok" she said then climbed on his back "you ok? comfy? whatever the word is..." he asked "yea" she said. he then took off at half speed (75 mph) "wow... this is sooooo better than walkin or runnin." she said " hell yeah it is" blaiz said in an excited tone "i don't know if the others will be here." he added "lets stop here, alright?" aj suggested. "ok. hopefully one of they guys are here" he said. aj then got off of blaiz's back and went in sugarcube corner to buy some food. blaiz was waiting outside.


	2. Chapter 2: New life continues

"this is a nice place... people look happy here" he said with a slight smile. he was getting some stares and then alot more. aj came out with a small bag of mini doughnuts. she noticed everone looking at blaiz who was really getting angry. she only noticed cause he was clinching his fists but the rest of his body looked normal. "blaiz... calm down... trust me, you don't wanna attack anyone or the mayor will have guards on you in a heartbeat" he didn't listen he just stood there clinching his fists "what are yall lookin at! so he's new here. and? it rude to sit here and stare at him. here is a dagum idear; stop and think "maybe he has feelings and i shouldnt stare at him like he's a freak!" mintutes later they all just stopped staring and talking about him. just then someone screamed. "HELP! i was just mugged!" ther woman pointed down the road and there was a person running with a purse. "i got this. Haa!" blaiz then shot a sphere of his ki at the theif and hit him back cause him to collapse. blaiz then ran to him . the theif attempted getting up but slowly "don't try it. if that one hurt, the next one will do worse cause i use full power" he warned "aj, give that woman her purse back. she did and they crowd started clapping "nice job, kid" one person said "thank you so much. i don't know who you are, or what you are, but you're a good person in my book..." she lead on "oh! my names blaiz" he said with a big, friendly smile "well thank you blaiz". soon aj and blaze just walked around talking about whatever when someone calls blaiz's name. "yes?..." he said "wow happy to see you too, ya dick..." jett said. "jett!? wheres the others? and i am what you eat" he said causeing aj to stiffle a giggle. "*hmph* you met someone too huh? this is-" he said then was cut off by aj "rainbow dash. i know you you. i saw you at a flying competition once." aj said "yup that was me, the fastest flyer in equestria. the one and only, rainbow dash!" she said in an excited tone. "yeah... you're good but im great" jett said, causeing RD'S right eye to twitch " just cause you can punch and kick fast doesn't mean anything, dude" she responded "whatever. so when did you two get here?" jet asked "about ten or twenty minutes ago" blaiz answered. "hello, jett, blaiz" a voice said "xander?" the two saiyans said as they turned around "yes, it is me. this rarity. i believe you two ladies are rainbow dash and applejack?" the two girls nodded "yup thats us" rainbow said "well good, i don't need to introduce everyone" xander said. "so wheres jeecko, kage, and yale?" "i don't know, brother. i hope he is ok, he is the youngest and weakest" xander said. *fluttershys cottage, near everfree forest* "everyone looked at me like i was some sort of... uh.." kage lead on "umm... a-a-animal" fluttershy finished "yeah. i hated it. i was never a true saiyan. not aggressive at all. but protective. and when i got mad, my power rose up and i fought wildly with out control" he said. "well some people are mean for no reason. you said you was protective. if you're mean to bad people, then i guess it's ok..." fluttershy said "i wish i was as brave as saiyans are." she said with a quiet sigh "heh. are you kiddibg me right now, fluttershy? you live right outside a forrest filled with beasts and snakes and all that stuff. everyone else who is 'braver' than you lives as far away as possible from here. that's pretty brave to me" kage said "thank you..." she replied with a slight blush "umm.." fluttershy trailed on..." yeah?" kage asked "did.. did you have marefriend where you came from... if you don't mind me asking, that is..." she said in whisper like voice with an even redder blush than before. kage just looked suprised and a little confused..."oh my gosh im sorry i shouldn't have asked you that. i barely know you and you barely know me. and *humf?*" she said as she was cut off "if by marefriend, you mean girlfriend, no. there was a lot of possible ones but not any ones that really cliqued..." he said "and yes" he added. "y-y-yes?...yes what?" she said unknowingly of what kage meant "yes i'll be your...umm whats a name for a young pony... hmmmm...colt? yeah, ill be your coltfriend" he said with a big smile "are you sure? im not really pretty like rarity or brave like rainbow dash or applejack..." she said "uhhh flutters? i don't know them... just got here yesterday, remember?" he said with a raised eye brow "oh hehehe...sorry. so you really wanna be my colt friend?" she asked. kage nodded "yay! she yelled suprisingly loud in kage's ear on accident "oww hehe relax..." he said with yet another smile "can ask you something?" asked fluttershy "yeah... is it why my name sounds so... uhh scary and im nice?" he said. fluttershy nodded with a cute smile "well, my dad was a saiyan. he knew i wasn't even really aggressive for a saiyan. but i did have a decent sized power level. and , like i said, i get furious when innocent people or my friends are hurt. and my already decent power level increases alot... i had alot of 'caged' potential. so they named me cage but with a k instead of a c. i was nameless untill i was five. i didn't mind it though. and i was always friendly. but im still a saiyan so when i do get mad, whoever makes me mad will know it." he explained "but i would never be mad at someone like you. you're too kind and cute haha" he said, causeing her to blush. "we should head to town. my brothers are there, i can feel their power levels. you wanna meet them?" she nodded "good... uh, warning: my brother jett? he is a bit... tooo confident so just ignore him. you like small cute things so jeecko will like you. he is my youngest brother. he is only six but has more control of his ki than even blaiz. anyways lets move out" he said. *ponyville, rarity's boutique entrance.* "where is jeecko? i miss my lil bro" jett said ~hmph.. he actually cares about someone else... shocker~ rainbow thought ~he isn't all bad though... he has a cute ass~ she continued to stare at jett's butt. "ha! i knew you was attracted to me!". jett said has he noticed where she was staring. "what?!... i uh... aww to hell with, yeah you're cute... so what? i'm sexier than you are" rainbow said "really? ok lets see if you can say that after this!" jett then took his shirt off, revealing his six pack. "Eleven years old and i got this body... so ha! i have a better build... but yeah, your sexier haha, thought i was gonna say something else huh? well howdya like that!" he said with a confident smile "wow" blaiz said "you are so dumb... she tricked into showing your abs, dude... and into calling her sexier than you..." jett then got embarrised "well played, dash... well played.." he said with regained swagger. "but seriously, yale and the others need to show up..." he said "well i'm here, this is fluttershy" kage said. "hey fluttershy, how ya doin? haven't seen you since flight school" said rainbow dash "you two know each other?" he asked "yeah, we've been friends ever since we meet." RD said. "me too" said aj "she helps out when the farm animals are hurt... its how we got close" she said "well everyones here except jeecko and yale" said blaiz."well we all are like the person we showed up with... and yale is pretty studious bookworm type... and jeecko is a young, sometimes naive, happy kid... who do you girls know that are like that?" blaiz asked the girls "well twilights pretty smart... maybe yale is with her at the library... and we all know who is like jeecko..." rainbow said "pinkie pie!" the girls said in unison "ok i saw a library on my way here... rainbow. you and me look for em there "jett said "got it!" agreed rainbow "xander? you two stay here incase either of you see them" blaiz said "alright. i'll rise my power to signal you if i see them" . and with that, blaiz, aj, jett, and rainbow went to look for the only four people missing. "hey aj?" "yeah?" "where is pinkie pie usually at...?" "uh hehe dont get mad but at sugarcube corner. i didn't see her in there early though" "ok.. no big deal. " he said "he is like the rest if my brothers.


End file.
